You're Beautiful
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Drowning, suffocating, and I can't swim even as I'm pulled further down into the rush of emotion. Marry him? Two words causing so much turmoil and I'll I want to know is, will you let me drown?


Everything about him is beautiful and otherworldly. After I saw him that first time, everyone else began to seem dull in comparison to him. His flaxen spikes are like threads of spun gold. His eyes are the lightest shade of blue, a clear summer day that has faint wisps of clouds stretched across it. A lean frame with the most gentlest curves of muscles are of the palest skin, freckles only visible when he's up close. But even then I get lost in his eyes as if I'm **in his** **ocean **and **I'm ankle deep**.

A sigh slips from my lips as I stare out the windshield of my car. Rain beats down on it in the size of quarters, hail accompanying it as well, making me feel trapped in the confines of my small vehicle. When I had left our home moments earlier I hadn't expected to get caught in traffic half a mile deep. I lean my elbow against the door, my head coming down to my palm so that my fingers comb through my bangs that are normally swept to the sides of my face.

The tail lights from the car in front of me seem almost nonexistent in the rainfall, the darkness making my eyes grow heavy while the pitter patter of the rain itself begins lulling me to sleep. A smile lifts at my lips and **I know where I need to be**. I ache to get to this next turn and be on my way to that place that's becoming home. But at the same time as I want to get home, I also don't know if that's what I'm supposed to be doing. **I can't figure** it** out**, **can't** even** figure out just how much air I will need to breathe**.

I'm young and still fresh out of school, not even considering college or degrees. I'm used and scarred, broken and confused. Yet he comes along and asks me to marry him without a second thought. As I think of his question the only question I can think to ask is, '**will you let me drown?**'. It was sudden but not as unexpected as I think it was. I still had had to get out of that room and away from him, to somewhere quiet only to get stuck in traffic. I look down at the radio, the neon green numbers reading 11:11 PM. I reach over to turn it on, hoping that I can at least listen to something while I wait, but my hand stops halfway there.

Knuckles tap against the passenger window across from me and I snap my head to the side, heart racing and mind faltering to keep up with what's going on. The door opens and a frigid gust of wind whips inside the car, rain arching in and hitting my arm, making me wish I had my jacket on. The door slams shut and I find myself staring at him, becoming lost in his eyes. He just what I want, his love is what I want. **This is my desire**. "Cloud what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure you're okay, Squall."

He reaches out a hand as I lean over the console between us. Within seconds our lips are pressed together and it's almost as if the passion will **consume me like a fire**. But he reaches **to touch me **and **knowing that I'm in reach** I pull away after a moment, a smile on his lips while his eyes seem to sparkle. Maybe that part is just me and my lack of sleep. Yet at the same time that I want his gentle caresses and soft, butterfly kisses, I want more than anything to just get closer to him. **For years I was scared of it**, scared of love and commitment, **so I won't leave his side, no I can't**.

"You're not okay are you? You don't want to marry-"

I launch forward and wrap my arms around his neck, our lips pressing together as the hail continues to beat down on the car around us. All that exists at this moment is us as Cloud's arm wind around my waist, our bodies trying to reach each others over the console between our seats. I shake my head as I pull back once more, his hands still keeping me in reach. "I'll marry you. I don't know why you want to, but I will."

_I want to tell him and admit it; that not even **in a daydream, I couldn't live like this.** **I wouldn't stop until I found something beautiful** and I'm more than happy that he found me instead. The only thing I've ever wanted is to have the feeling **when I wake up and all I want, I have**. _

A horn blares through the streets and shocks me out of my thoughts. I let my eyes look in front of the car to see that I can move forward more, a lot more. But when I go to sit back in my seat Cloud leans his forehead against mine, keeping our bodies close together. "You're everything I could have asked for. Everything about you is **something** **beautiful**."

"I love you too Cloud." I pry myself from his strong arms and plop myself back into a driving position. I catch the slight smirk masked as a smile and find myself sighing, more out of joy than annoyance. "You shouldn't do that while I'm driving, we could get killed."

I expect him to make an obvious remark about how we weren't even moving, but he doesn't, simply leans against the door and looks ahead, glances shooting at me making me feel a little self-conscious. I give another shake of my head and get to the entrance of our street, pulling onto it and heading home. Our home.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_I decided to try something new. Instead of using the lyrics to tell a story and separate the paragraphs, I decided to integrate some of the lyrics into the actual piece and those are **if** it wasn't obvious. They're not full lyrics but I tried to keep them as close to the ones as they were. _

_One of my first favorite pairings. Cleon ~ Although I like Cloud / Squall better. XD Sorry KH._

The song is _Something Beautiful_ by NEEDTOBREATHE


End file.
